Melody and Hiro
by JackFrostBeliever123
Summary: Melody Hamada is Hiro's 12 year old little sister. She can be a troublemaker sometimes,but shes usually a very sweet little girl. She may become apart of the Big Hero 6 later on. Melody and Hiro are always there for each other,They love each other as much as a brother and sister can. This story is very funny and amazing.Fave and Comment! :D Rated for mild language in some chapters.
1. Melody beats up GoGo

"Hurry up Mel!"called Hiro,putting his helmet on."Comin'!"Said Melody. She ran down the stairs and tripped on Mochi,tumbling down the stairs. She bumped into people as she got up. "Oopsy!Sorry about that!Im fine!"She said,clumsily getting up and grabbing her backpack. She ran outside and hopped onto the motorcycle in the front seat. "Okay,im ready to go!"She said,putting her hands on the handles of the bike,as she stared straight ahead. Hiro rolled his eyes and smirked. "Nice try."He said,putting Melody's helmet on her head and sitting her in the back seat. She sighed and shrugged. "Worth a shot. "She said. Hiro laughed and got on the bike. They drove to campus and got off the bike. Melody hopped off of the bike and ran inside. She looked around,as she always did when she walked in. She ran to the elevator,when she suddenly bumped into something,something hard. She looked up and saw mr Smalls He looked down at Melody. "Hello miss Melody."he said. "Oh,uh,hey mr Smalls!Ya know,its kinda funny how your name is because you're so,ya no,gigantic!"Melody said,playfully punching in the arm. "Heheh,well,I better get going!"She said,to avoid anymore confrontation. She ran into the elevator and clicked the up button. It stopped on the labs floor. She walked out and looked around. 'Nobody's in the hallway.'She thought. 'Perfect.' She reached into her backpack,got out some customized skates that she made,and put them on. "Time to have some fun. "She said with a mischevious grin. She kicked off and skated as fast as the wind. She skated all through the hallways. "This is awesome!"She said,her hair flying through the wind. It was awesome,that is until Honey Lemon stepped into the hallway with some tools for her invention. Melody screamed,Honey gasped with suprise. Needless to say,Melody flew right into Honey,making Honey fall to the ground with her,dropping her tools everywhere.

Hpov:"Alright guys,I will be right back!I just need to go get some more tools. "Said Honey as she grabbed her other tools and walked into the hallway. "Hey Hiro,where's your sister?"Said Gogo,popping her bubblegum. "I don't know,she should be here by now."I said. Just then,there was a high pitched scream and a crash in the hallway. "What was that?"asked Fred."I don't know."Said Wassabi. "Lets go check it out!"I said. We all ran into the hallway.

Mpov:I groaned and sat up. "Oh my goodness Honey,I am so sorry!"I apologized. Honey was feeling around for her glasses. I picked them up from the floor and carefully put them on her eyes."Thank you."She said. The others ran out to the hallway."Oh my gosh,are you guys okay?"asked Fred. Wassabi helped Honey up. "No wonder this happened,little miss screw up was involved."Said Gogo. Baymax helped me up. I dusted myself off. I glared at Gogo."Oh shut up,no one asked for your stupid comment you bastard."I said. "Melody!"Said Hiro. "What?She started it!"I said ."Oh please its not my fault that you're a clumsy psycho."Said Gogo. "Gogo!"Said Wassabi ."No no no,it's okay Wassabi,shes right. I am pretty clumsy."I said as I walked toward her. I yanked her hair and punched her face. "Oops."I said sarcastically. Gogo fell to the ground. I jumped on her and smacked her in the face while i yanked her hair. "Oopsy again!"I yelled. I kicked her hard in the stomach twice. Then,the others tried to pull me off of Gogo. I kicked her the hardest I could in the stomach one last time. They finally managed to pull me off of her. Baymax and Fred rushed over to gogo. She coughed up blood onto the ground. Wasabi held me up by my right arm and Hiro held me up my my left arm. Honey helped restrict me by holding my waist. My feet were dangling off of the ground. Fred craddled Gogo in his arms,she seemed to be unconsious. She had a bloody nose,a black eye,a bloody lip,and bruises all over. Baymax and Fred took Gogo to Freds house,so she could rest while Baymax healed her. "Hiro,I will be with Gogo and Fred so I can Heal Gogo,is that okay?"Baymax said. "Yeah Baymax,thats fine."Said Hiro,still trying to restrict me. Wassabi and Honey gave me to Hiro and he threw me over his shoulder. I kicked and pounded against his back,even though that basically did nothing. "Thanks guys,Im so sorry about this.I will see ya later."Said Hiro. They waved him goodbye and Hiro ran with me to the elevator. We got out to the parking lot and Hiro set me on the motorcycle. I tried to run,but Hiro got something out of his pocket. Handcuffs. Hiro sat down and grabbed my hands so that they were around his shoulders,and handcuffed them together,so I was forced to hold on. It was silent the whole ride home. We got to the cafe and we walked through the doors. Hiro unhandcuffed me and threw me over his shoulder again. I kicked and pounded his back again. He simply walked up the stairs,paying no attention to me whatsoever. He took me into his room and shut his door,locking it behind him. I was still struggling to break free. He threw me on his couch. I looked up at him,and it was the scariest thing that I have ever seen. Hiro glared at me,his face turning red with anger. "Uhh,heheh,hey Hiro."I said nervously. "Why."He said. "What?"I asked. "Did you seriously just ask what?What!?You just beat up Gogo!"He exclaimed. "Yea,so?"I asked. "So?Don't you feel bad!?"He exclaimed. "mmmm...nope not really,mostly because she started this whole thing!She's always picking on me Hiro!I have been wanting to do that for months now,and to tell you the truth,it actually felt wonderful."I answered. Hiro stared at me in disbelief. He lowered his face so his hair covered his eyes. It was silent for a moment."Okay."He finally said. "Okay?So thats it?"I asked. "Yup,you're free to go."He answered,opening the door. I felt kind of bad getting off the hook. Was he doing this on purpose? Was he trying to make me feel guilty? I stood up right before he walked out of the room."Hiro wait!"I said. He looked back at me. "What is it?"He asked."W-where are ya going?"I asked. "To go check on GoGo."He answered. "Oh."I said."How badly was she hurt?"I asked. "Pretty severely,she has a broken ankle,a black eye,a bloody nose,and a bloody lip."Hiro answered sadly. "Oh my goodness!What have I done?"I said,sitting on the couch,burying my face in between my knees. Hiro sat down next to me. "What's gotten into you?You're usually a very sweet,fun-loving,12 year old little girl who always does the right thing and never hurts anyone's feelings."He said. He gently lifted up my chin,so we made eye contact. "What happened to that girl?"He asked. I stared into his dark brown eyes. "I-I don't know what happened to her."I said. "Looks like you just found her."Said Hiro,smiling down at me. "Oh no,what have I done!?I just hurt one of my bestest friends in the world!I have to make this right!"I said,walking out of the room and into my room. Hiro followed me into my room. "How are you gonna do that?"He asked. "I don't know,but I will fix this,somehow."I said as I grabbed my jacket and my backpack and ran downstairs and outside to the motor cycle.


	2. Sisters

Mpov:The next day after we ate breakfast,we went to the hospital to check on GoGo. "Hi,we are here to see GoGo Tomago. She checked in yesterday. "Said Hiro to the lady at the front desk. " 206 on the 3rd floor up."She said. We thanked her and walked to the elevator. I got out my phone and texted Honey. 'On r way up'I texted. 'Kk'She responded back. We got to the right floor and Hiro walked to GoGo's room. I stopped and took a seat in the waiting room. Hiro looked back at me and walked over to where I was sitting. "Are you coming?"He asked. I shook my head. "What's wrong?Don't you wanna see her?"He asked,taking a seat next to me. "Of course I wanna see her,it's just,what if she doesn't wanna see me?"I asked looking down at the floor. Hiro took both of my hands in his. "Oh cmon buddy,I doubt that she won't wanna see after you apologize to can't stay mad at you forever."He said. I nodded slightly. "Yeah,you're right."I said as my face lit up. "Aren't I always?"Hiro joked. I stood up and playfully punched his shoulder. We both laughed. Then,we did the Hamada fist bumps like we always did with each other. We chuckled and we wrapped our arms around each others shoulders,walking to GoGo's room. We stopped outside of GoGo's hospital room. Hiro and I looked at each other and nodded. Hiro pushed the door open and we walked in. "Hey,you made it!"Said Wassabi. "Yup."I said. GoGo sat up in her hospital bed. She glared at me at turned the other way. "Guys,can I talk to Wassabi alone for a sec?"I asked. "Sure."Said Honey. They turned and left out of the room. I sat next to GoGo on her bed. She got out of her bed and sat down next to me,facing the other way. "Hey GoGo,how ya feeling?" I asked. "Well,ya know,BEATEN UP!" she crossed her arms and legs and turned her whole body away from me. "Look,GoGo,I'm really sorry about how I acted.I don't know what got into usually very sweet,and somehow,all of that just got away.I got too carried away,and I hurt one of my best friends.I don't know what got into me."I turned back around and uncrossed her legs and arms. "I do.I shouldn't have been picking on was totally uncalled i'm sorry too."She said. "I got you something." I said as I reached into my backpack. "Oh,you didn't have to do that." She said. "I know,I wanted to."I said. She smiled at me and I smiled back. "You really didn't have to go through the trouble to get me anything."She said. I pulled out a present box. I handed it to her and she looked at me. "Go on,open it."I said. "You didn't have to get me-"She started. She ripped off the wrapping paper,and there was a tiny box with a button on the outside. She pushed the button,and a brand new,shiny golden,rock guitar appeared in her hands. Her eyes popped wide open and her jaw dropped open. " .Gosh!"she yelled. I smiled. "Is this the brand new electricity lighting golden guitar!?"She yelled. "Yup."I said. "This didn't even come out yet!How'd you get it!?"She asked. "I'm a manipulative,adorable,twelve year old girl.I know people,and I got my ways."I said. She looked at the guitar and back to me and smiled. She set the guitar down and threw her arms around me. "Thank you so much."She said. I hugged her back. "Does this mean you're still my best friend?"I asked. " means your my new sisters always stick together."She said. I smiled and hugged her wrapped her arms around me.

Hpov:"Hey,do ya think they made up?"Asked all walked back to the room and stood in the and GoGo were hugging each other.I smiled."Definitely"I said."Yup."They all said at the same time.

_Hey guys!This chapter was kinda and Comment!Happy New Years!:-)_


	3. The bot fight Disaster

Melody and Hiro

Mpov: He is alive. My oldest brother is alive. I don't know how,but he managed to survive. He promised he would tell me the story someday,but I'm not worried about that right now. I read my phone. '1:30am'. Perfect. I silently snuck to my walk in closet. It had many different sections. I had 2 closets really. One for school and church,and the other ones for casual,Lolita,and Harajuku fashions. "I gotta look tough so they will fight me."I thought,grabbing a leather jacket that Gogo got me. I changed out of my night gown and grabbed my outfit. I put on some black skinny jeans,a light grey tshirt with a grown in the middle of it,and some cozy gray boots. I put my jacket on and ran to my bathroom. I sat at my mirror and debated whether I should dye my hair or put highlights in it,or just put on a wig. I decided to brush my hair and let it down. It was naturally wavy,so it had a lot of curls and waves. My midnight hair reached my ankles. My friends call me Rapunzel. My hair is still growing though,once it was so long,it dragged on the floor! So,Honey Lemon decided to give me a cut. I put on a black had with those colorful spikes on it,put on some mascara and lipstick,put on some fingerless gloves,and grabbed my bot. Hiro taught me how to make it. I named it Fierce,cause boy was it fierce! I went into my closet and moved my teddy bear off of the counter,revealing a small shoebox. I opened the filled box and took out about 500 dollars worth. "I have much more anyway."I thought. "And I DEFINATELY will leave with ALOT more money."I thought. I rolled it into a roll,and stuffed it in my pocket. I quietly ran towards my window. I opened it,closed it slightly,leaving it cracked. I jumped out of the window,landing ontop of the building right next to us. I then checked my phone. '1:50' I put my phone in my pocket,and jumped onto a moving busses roof. "WOOHOO!"I yelled as the bus moved faster and faster. I raised my hands above my head,catching a power line. I slid down the power line to get to the other side. I flipped and flipped,finally landing on my feet. I then ran up the sidewalk,to a shortcut. I heard yelling and electronics up ahead. I ran quickly into the place. A boy and a man were bot fighting. "Yama..."I whispered. Yama executed the boy's robot and won the money. "Who's next?!I can be here all day!Hahaha!"He yelled. The room was silent. I pushed my way to the front. "I will"I said in a loud voice. I rose my hand high and stood on a table. Everyone stared at me and started laughing. "Ahahaha!You?How old are you anyway?Like 4?"He asked. I sat infront of him with my legs crossed. "How old are you?Like 400?"I asked. Everyone laughed until Yama rose his hand,silencing the Room. "You gotta name?"He asked. " gotta breath mint?Cause Ya' need it."I answered,sarcastically. Everyone laughed again. "Listen little girl,you need money to play."A lady said. I took out my full wad of money and set it in the plate. "500,in cash!"I said. Yama laughed again. "Alright,yo wanna battle?"He asked. He set down about one thousand dollars of cash. "Then let's battle."He said. He twisted his head and cracked his neck. I laughed,rolled my eyes,and showed him how it's done.I cracked my knuckles,twisted my next to crack it twice,cracked my toes,and cracked my elbows. Everyone gasped. The lady put the umbrella infront of us. "Two boys enter,one bot ?Go!"She yelled. I grabbed my controller and spoke into it. "Jungle Tiger!"I said. Then,the bot attracted Yama's with a tiger effect. Yama's bot immediately fell apart and too the ground. I sighed sarcastically. "Aww I'm wanted a battle,you just got one."I said. Yama looked surprised,then got angry. I grabbed all of the money and stuffed it into my pocket. "Aww,don't cry...Heheh,Yama?"I asked. Before I knew it,I was thrown against the wall outside in the valley. Yama grabbed my bot. "Don't let her walk away from here without a single scratch!"He said. His gang members got closer and closer to me. I scissor kicked a tall guy in the stomach. He tried to kick me in the shin,but I jumped and kicked him in the face. Two were coming at me from either direction,so I held my fists out,knocking them both out. The last one cracked his knuckles. I tried to punch him,he dodged it. I jumped on his back and strangled him to the ground. I then head butted him,causing him to pass out. I ran up to Yama,but he simply just shoved me back. I punched him in his stomach,but he grabbed onto the collar of my shirt,lifting me so my feet were off the ground. He threw me into the hard ground. I screamed and ran away. His other gang members came running out of the building and surrounded me. "Knock her out!"Yama said,walking away. These looked like teenagers. They cornered me into the wall. "L-Leave me alone!"I yelled. A man walked up to me slowly. He snapped his fingers,and the other members grabbed my arms,legs,and lifted me off of the ground. The man punched me in the face,giving me a bloody nose. Then,he kept kicking me in the stomach. He slapped me in my face and kicked me in the eye. I screamed in pain. The other men threw me on the ground. I was on all fours,coughing,tears in my eyes. The lead man grabbed me up by my neck,and started choking me. I kicked my legs in mid air. The world became darker. I almost lost all oxygen,that is,until a bright motorcycle light came and swerved infront of the men. I smiled. "T-Tadashi. H-Hiro."I said. The man threw me into the wall and they all ran. "MELODY!"The boys yelled. Tadashi and Hiro ran over to where I was. I stood on all fours,and coughed up blood. "MELODY!"Hiro yelled,his voice cracking. He started to panick. Tadashi took his sweat shirt off,leaving him in his green shirt,and put it on Melody. He picked her up and gave her too Hiro. "We gotta get her to Baymax!And Fast!"Tadashi said,handing Melody over to Hiro. They put their helmets on. Hiro had tears rolling down his cheeks. He held a bloody Melody in his arms. She had a bloody nose,a black eye,was coughing up blood,and bruised all over. "Ssshhh,It's alright Hiro. Don't...Cry...Its...Okay..."Melody said,blacking out. "No no Melody stay with me!Stay please!?"He said. But it was too late,she had already fell on concious.


	4. Healed Awake and Grounded

Melody and Hiro

Mpov:I awoke in my bedroom. A cast was on my ankle. I looked at the mirror. My face seemed better. I smiled and tried to walk,but fell on my face. "Oww!Hiro!"I called. Hiro quickly ran in and picked me up. He spun me around and kissed my nose. "MELODY!YOUR ALRIGHT!IM SO HAPPY YOUR OKAY!"He said,hugging me. I laughed. Tadashi ran in and hugged me. "There's my little Imouto."He said,kissing my cheek. I smiled. "I missed you Ni-chans."I said,talking to Hiro and Tadashi. They both group hugged me tight. We all sat down on the couch in the boys room. They sat me in the middle. "Anyway,now that you are okay...JUST WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!?YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"Hiro yelled. "YEAH,YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!THE GANG AND AUNT CASS HAVE BEEN SCARED OUT OF THEIR MINDS ABOUT YOU!"Tadashi yelled. "Why on earth would you go to a bot fight!?You know those are dangerous!Dashi' banned us from going!"Hiro said. Melody looked down to her shoes. Tadashi gently tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Why did you do that Mel?"He asked,concern in his eyes. "Well,because Hiro did it.I just wanted to be like him."I answered. Hiro's eyes went wide. "What?Why?"He asked. "Because you are so cool,and fun to be around,and smart."I said. "Well what you just did was anything but smart Melody."Hiro said. "Yeah,I know."I said,guiltily looking at the floor. "You two are both grounded for a month."Tadashi said. "WHAT!?"We both yelled. "WHY AM I GROUNDED THATS NOT FAIR!"Hiro yelled. "For setting a bad don't think I forgot about you sneaking out last week too."He said. " no fair Tadashi!"Melody argued. Baymax had given her medicine earlier on that day. "Well maybe next time you should think about that kid."He said. "You too Hiro."He said. The medicine started to kick in. I began to feel sleepier. Hiro didn't get much sleep,as seen by the bags under his eyes and the sluggish movement he made. We both yawned. "You guys should get some dreams dreams Meloser."He said,ruffling our bed both chuckled,and fell asleep in Hiro's bed.


	5. More than good enough

Melody and Hiro

Mpov:I awoke in my bedroom. A cast was on my ankle. I looked at the mirror. My face seemed better. I smiled and tried to walk,but fell on my face. "Oww!Hiro!"I called. Hiro quickly ran in and picked me up. He spun me around and kissed my nose. "MELODY!YOUR ALRIGHT!IM SO HAPPY YOUR OKAY!"He said,hugging me. I laughed. Tadashi ran in and hugged me. "There's my little Imouto."He said,kissing my cheek. I smiled. "I missed you Ni-chans."I said,talking to Hiro and Tadashi. They both group hugged me tight. We all sat down on the couch in the boys room. They sat me in the middle. "Anyway,now that you are okay...JUST WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!?YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"Hiro yelled. "YEAH,YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!THE GANG AND AUNT CASS HAVE BEEN SCARED OUT OF THEIR MINDS ABOUT YOU!"Tadashi yelled. "Why on earth would you go to a bot fight!?You know those are dangerous!Dashi' banned us from going!"Hiro said. Melody looked down to her shoes. Tadashi gently tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Why did you do that Mel?"He asked,concern in his eyes. "Well,because Hiro did it.I just wanted to be like him."I answered. Hiro's eyes went wide. "What?Why?"He asked. "Because you are so cool,and fun to be around,and smart."I said. "Well what you just did was anything but smart Melody."Hiro said. "Yeah,I know."I said,guiltily looking at the floor. "You two are both grounded for a month."Tadashi said. "WHAT!?"We both yelled. "WHY AM I GROUNDED THATS NOT FAIR!"Hiro yelled. "For setting a bad don't think I forgot about you sneaking out last week too."He said. " no fair Tadashi!"Melody argued. Baymax had given her medicine earlier on that day. "Well maybe next time you should think about that kid."He said. "You too Hiro."He said. The medicine started to kick in. I began to feel sleepier. Hiro didn't get much sleep,as seen by the bags under his eyes and the sluggish movement he made. We both yawned. "You guys should get some dreams dreams Meloser."He said,ruffling our bed both chuckled,and fell asleep in Hiro's bed.

Hpov:We walked into the nerd lab so Tadashi and I could finish our inventions. Melody just sighed and helped Honey Lemon with her tests. Melody was usually Honey's little test cutie. Honey poured some chemicals from a tube into Melody's hair. Melody's hair had gotten Golden-Honey highlights added to it. "EEEE yes!It works!I made a chemical reaction that highlights hair with my hair color!Soooo,what do you think Melody?"She asked perkily. "It's great Honey."She said,looking down at the floor. Honey sat down next to Melody and placed a hand in melody's hands. "What's wrong Wata Kashi?"She asked. "I wanna be an inventor too,it's just,I'm not good enough."She said. I stopped what I was doing,over hearing everything,and turned my gaze towards Melody and Honey. "You are more than good enough can do anything you set your mind let anybody tell you that you are not good enough."She said. Melody smiled and gave Honey a hug. "Thanks Honey Lemon."She said as she bowed. " cmon',let's go try this anti gravity potion!"Honey Lemon said,grabbing Melody's hand and running with her. I chuckled and got back to work.


	6. Pubescent Mood Swings

Tpov:I heard screaming downstairs,so I quickly ran to see what was happening. Hiro was yelling

angrily at the customer at the counter. "YOU WANT A CHOCOLATE CHIP

MUFFIN!?HERE!"Hiro yelled,throwing a muffin at the customer. "This is an outrage!I am not

paying for this!"The customer said,walking towards the door. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU

THINK YOU ARE GOING!?YOU GET YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE AND PAY FOR THE

MUFFIN!"Hiro yelled. I was about to run over and get him,but was interrupted by a loud sound

on the other side of the cafe. It was the sound of Melody dropping the tray she was holding. A

teenaged boy and his girlfriend were yelling at Melody. "I asked for this fricken'

water!"He said,knocking the cup over. Melody slowly lifted her head and smiled. She silently

grabbed the pitcher of water,and poured it all over him. He gasped. "THEN GET IT YOURSELF

YOU IDIOT!YOU ASKED FOR WATER!"Melody screamed. "Hey don't talk to him like that!"His

girlfriend said,standing up. "Well then tell your boyfriend to stop being a punk!"Melody said. The

girl pushed Melody. "Fuck off you tramp!"She scoffed. Melody stood up,and punched her in the

face,making the girl scream. Melody kicked her in the stomach,causing her to fall to the ground.

Melody jumped on her,yanked her hair,and continuously kept on punching her in the face. I ran to

Hiro,who was now strangling the man,on his back. I pulled him off of the customer and threw him

over my shoulder. He kicked and struggled to get away,but i kept a firm hold on him. I then ran

over to Melody,carried her under my arm,apologized to the customers,and closed the cafe early.

I ran up the stairs and sat Hiro and Melody down on the couch in the lounge room. They were

both breathing heavily and had angry expressions on their faces. "Are you insane!?What do you

two knuckleheads think you were doing?!When I came to check on you,you were fine,but after 5

minutes,you got angry!Its like you.."I started,then realization happened. I sighed. "Your hormones

are seem to be having Pubescent Mood Swings,which is normal."Baymax

reported. "How do I help them?"I asked. "Melody could take a hot bath to relax her muscles and

her hormone levels would drop 25%.Hiro can drink water and exercise for a bit"Baymax

answered. "Great,you take Hiro,I'll take Melody."I said. Then,I grabbed Melody's hand and took

her up to her room. I looked her over,no cuts or bruises. She then began crying. "Dashi' I'm so

sorry!I just couldn't help my...Haha!Their faces were priceless!I should've...I wonder what type of

muffin has the most sugar in it?"Melody said. Wow,she went from yelling,to crying,to laughter,to

curiosity in only 5 seconds. Must be a new record. "Hey,you should go take a bath can help

you relax,and you can be as curious as you want in there."I said. She growled at me. "No

way!"She yelled. Fine,hard way it is. I grabbed some night clothes and underwear from her

dresser and carried her to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door so she couldn't escape. I

turned on the shower to hot-warmish. "Now either you can undress yourself,Or I can do

is way,you are getting in the shower,like it or not."I said,kneeling on one knee to

reach her height. She remained where she was,and stomped her foot,crossing her arms and

turning her back towards me. I grabbed her arm,and quickly started undressing her. ¨STOP IT

TADASHI!IM A GIRL AND YOU'RE A GUY!YOU CAN'T SEE ME NAKED!"She yelled as I took off

her socks. "Oh please,It's not like I haven't seen you naked before.I literally saw you last week

changing in my room,in front of Hiro too!We have all been naked in front of each other

times no different."I said,rolling my eyes. "Yeah I suppose you are okay,I can

do it though,okay?"She said,smiling with her eyes closed and putting up a peace sign,like they do

in anime. Okay,so angry,to sad,to laughter,to curious,back to angry again,and now,angelic?

Okay,she seriously needs to take this bath so her hormones get a chance to settle down! I

nodded and walked out of the bathroom. I walked downstairs and into the garage. Hiro was

taking his anger out on a punching bag. He was punching and kicking it with all of his force. I

knew it was a good thing to teach him martial arts! I smiled and walked back upstairs. After

about 30 minutes I went to check on them. Melody had fell asleep in the bathtub,and Hiro had

passed out on the floor. Baymax got them in their pajama's and put them in their beds in their

bedrooms. I kissed Melody on the forehead when I checked on her,and walked out of her room. I

walked back into my room,ruffled Hiro's hair,and fell asleep in my bed.


	7. Cupcakes Gone Wrong!

Melody and Hiro

Mpov:I awoke in my bedroom. A cast was on my ankle. I looked at the mirror. My face seemed better. I smiled and tried to walk,but fell on my face. "Oww!Hiro!"I called. Hiro quickly ran in and picked me up. He spun me around and kissed my nose. "MELODY!YOUR ALRIGHT!IM SO HAPPY YOUR OKAY!"He said,hugging me. I laughed. Tadashi ran in and hugged me. "There's my little Imouto."He said,kissing my cheek. I smiled. "I missed you Ni-chans."I said,talking to Hiro and Tadashi. They both group hugged me tight. We all sat down on the couch in the boys room. They sat me in the middle. "Anyway,now that you are okay...JUST WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!?YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"Hiro yelled. "YEAH,YOU HAD US WORRIED SICK!THE GANG AND AUNT CASS HAVE BEEN SCARED OUT OF THEIR MINDS ABOUT YOU!"Tadashi yelled. "Why on earth would you go to a bot fight!?You know those are dangerous!Dashi' banned us from going!"Hiro said. Melody looked down to her shoes. Tadashi gently tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Why did you do that Mel?"He asked,concern in his eyes. "Well,because Hiro did it.I just wanted to be like him."I answered. Hiro's eyes went wide. "What?Why?"He asked. "Because you are so cool,and fun to be around,and smart."I said. "Well what you just did was anything but smart Melody."Hiro said. "Yeah,I know."I said,guiltily looking at the floor. "You two are both grounded for a month."Tadashi said. "WHAT!?"We both yelled. "WHY AM I GROUNDED THATS NOT FAIR!"Hiro yelled. "For setting a bad don't think I forgot about you sneaking out last week too."He said. " no fair Tadashi!"Melody argued. Baymax had given her medicine earlier on that day. "Well maybe next time you should think about that kid."He said. "You too Hiro."He said. The medicine started to kick in. I began to feel sleepier. Hiro didn't get much sleep,as seen by the bags under his eyes and the sluggish movement he made. We both yawned. "You guys should get some dreams dreams Meloser."He said,ruffling our bed both chuckled,and fell asleep in Hiro's bed.

Hpov:We walked into the nerd lab so Tadashi and I could finish our inventions. Melody just sighed and helped Honey Lemon with her tests. Melody was usually Honey's little test cutie. Honey poured some chemicals from a tube into Melody's hair. Melody's hair had gotten Golden-Honey highlights added to it. "EEEE yes!It works!I made a chemical reaction that highlights hair with my hair color!Soooo,what do you think Melody?"She asked perkily. "It's great Honey."She said,looking down at the floor. Honey sat down next to Melody and placed a hand in melody's hands. "What's wrong Wata Kashi?"She asked. "I wanna be an inventor too,it's just,I'm not good enough."She said. I stopped what I was doing,over hearing everything,and turned my gaze towards Melody and Honey. "You are more than good enough can do anything you set your mind let anybody tell you that you are not good enough."She said. Melody smiled and gave Honey a hug. "Thanks Honey Lemon."She said as she bowed. " cmon',let's go try this anti gravity potion!"Honey Lemon said,grabbing Melody's hand and running with her. I chuckled and got back to work.

Mpov:I skated into the cafè where the gang was hanging all sat at a big all waved to me and I waved back. Hiro was playing on his phone/tablet,Fred was playing a video game,Gogo was popping her gum and texting,Wassabi was eating Ramen,and Honey and Tadashi were talking to each other. I sat my bag down in the chair between Gogo and Wassabi.I walked into the kitchen,got a tray of unfrosted cupcakes,and bags of different color frostings. I sat the tray down in the middle of the table. Hiro looked up from his device.I grabbed a cupcake and some frosting bags. I shot him a fiesty look. 'you're going down' I texted him on my phone. 'I dont think see,we both know that I have major cupcake skills!"He texted back,returning the look to me. I smirked and rose an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"I said outloud. "You're on!"He said. I set the stop watch on my phone for 2 minutes. "Who ever has the bestest,most awesomest cupcake frosted,wins all of them!"I said,motioning to the cupcakes on the tray. "Your on little bring your a game."He said,smirking and getting in my face. We stared at each other for about 20 seconds,then I blew some of his bangs out of his face,causing him to blink and close his eyes. "Whatever you say Hiridiot!"I said,walking over to the other side of the table,grabbing a cupcake. "Ready?Set...FROSTING!"We yelled together. Everyone looked up and watched us battle. I grabbed a pink frosting bag and frosted the whole cupcake with it. I grabbed a blue one,and made random swirlys all over the cake. Then,I frosted random colors and sprinkles and decorations all over the cupcake. I looked up and saw Hiro decorating the cupcake,actually pretty well. His looked so professonal,so elegant,so delicious. Mine probably looked...umm...colorful,sprinkled?and...tasty? The timer went off. I finally looked down at my cupcake,and to my suprise,it was perfect! It had different types of sprinkles,different flavors of toppings,different frosting covered everywhere,it looked yummy! Hiro's cupcake was green with swirly blue lines over it,making it look 3d. My jaw dropped and I glared at him. He smirked. "I gotch'ya now."He whispered. "We'll see about that!"I growled. "Hey guys,whos looks better?Hiridiots?Or mine?"I asked sweetly. They all looked confused and a bit uncomfortable. There was an awkward silence. Honey decided to break it. "You both did amazing!Yay you both win!Woohoo!Awesome!Fun!Moving on..."Honey said fastly. "Yeah!Good job guys!"They all said. "Melody's certainly looks more decorated,but Hiro's looks more professional,so Im going with Hiro's"Wassabi said. I looked shocked at him. "What!?Yours looks kinda messy.I prefer neat things."He said,folding his hands. "I agree with Wassabi,Hiro's is more Melody's has more pizaz!Im going with Melody's!"Honey said,high fiving me. "Hiro's"Gogo said,moving over to Hiro's side. "Melody's"Tadashi said. "Melody's looks more rad!"Fred said. We looked up at Baymax. "Which cupcake do you like best Maxie?"I asked. Baymax looked down at out cupcakes. "I think you both did I prefer Hiro's."Baymax said. "Tie!?No I said tie!No me!You?Huh!?"Hiro and I asked simutaneously. We heard Aunt Cass singing the begining to 'Bang Bang' and we ran over. "AUNT CASS!"We both yelled,racing over to her. "Hmm?"She looked up from what she was doing. "Why are you listening to Bang bang?"Tadashi asked. "Eee I love that song!I picture me as Jessie J,Melody as Ariana Grande,and Gogo as Nicki Minaj!"Honey squealed. Tadashi chuckled and Honey giggled. Everyone was staring at them. They blushed and Tadashi rubbed the back of his head,them both looking away. "...Anyway...We want to know which cupcake do you think is better?"Hiro said,moving on. We motioned over to our cupcakes. Aunt Cass tilted her head to the right a bit. "Hmm...well they both look AMAZING!But...Im gonna have to go with the green one."Aunt Cass said. Hiro jumped up and cheered. "YES!TOLD YA I WAS CHAMP!"Hiro said. I slowly clapped sarcastically. "Yea yea woohoo."I said,turning to walk away.I grabbed my bag and picked up my book from off of the table. "Aww whats the mwatter?Wittle sissy cwant handle it?You gwonna go cry?"He asked,snatching my book and holding it above my head so I cant reach it. "No!Stop it Hiro give it back!"I said,jumping for it. He rested his hand against my forehead as I tried to grab the book. "Hiro..."Tadashi said. "Shes gonna blow dude..."Fred said. "Why dont we all just be friends here?"Honey asked. "Yeah,not cool man."Gogo said. "Cmon' Hiro give her the book."Wassabi said. But,he kept on taunting and teasing me. "Hah,you the loser and your short!I think I'll start calling you Meloser instead!What do you think Melody?I mean *chuckle* Meloser!"Hiro said,then he cracked up laughing. "Hiro!"Tadashi said sternly,walking towards them. "Hiro this is getting out of hand!"Gogo said,standing up. He laughed and grabbed my wrist,spinning my arm around. I winced in pain and struggled to get free. "Whatcha gonna do now huh Meloser?This is actually pretty funny!Everything we do together,I always end up winning anyway!So why do you even bother trying"He asked. That was it. I got out of his grip,did a tripple kick spin into his stomach,and grabbed my book. He grunted and fell backwards. I got my nails and digged them into his soft skin. He yelled out in ran over and tried to pull me off of him. Then,I continuously kept on using my fist to punch him in his "area" with all of my force. He screamed. "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE A LOSER HIRO!?HUH!?HOW ABOUT NOW!?"I said,continuing. He screamed and cried for me to stop. I punched him in the face. I was about to do it again,when I felt a strong hand grab me by my waiste. Tears screamed down my face as i was lifted off of the ground. Tadashi was holding me. "Hiro!"He said,throwing me to Baymax. He knelt down over Hiros bloody body. I looked down. There were claw marks over flowing with blood from my nails. Then,he had a bloody eye and a bloody lip. I screamed when i looked down and saw what I did. His balls were bleeding,and I looked down at my hands and body. Blood. Blood everywhere. I have a fear a blood,that is why i dont watch horror movies. I let out a loud scream. Tadashi,Honey Lemon,Gogo,Wassabi,and Fred were helping Hiro and bandaging him up. Tadashi looked up and ran over to me. I kicked my feet. Tears rolled down my cheeks as i covered my mouth and sobbed uncontrollably. Tadashi picked me up from Baymax's arms and held me in his. I started gasping for air. "MEL!?WHATS WRONG!?"He yelled,trying to get a hold of me. I looked at my clothes and started sobbing again. He looked at my clothes and hands too. Then,he remembered. "... right.I forgot,you are afraid of blood."He said. I nodded and clentched onto his shirt. I leaned my head onto his chest. I couldnt breath. "Shh shh just look at me focus on will be okay!I promise I will stay by your side!"he said,wiping blood off of my hands. I silently nodded. Then,I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I turned my head,just to see baymax holding a vaccine needle. It was a calming needle. My eyes drooped. "T-T'dashi!"I yelled out of fear. "Shh its alright gonna be okay!Ni-chan's got are just gonna take a little nap..."He said,as my vision got darker and darker. Then,I was completly out.


	8. Dreams&Nightmares

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" Mpov: What the heck is going on!? Then,All of a sudden,The room went dark. I opened my eyes again. I looked down,and i was in Hiro's lap. I looked at myself in the mirror. My long hair was tied into two braided pigtails. I had on some denim butterfly overalls and a light pink shirt underneath. My feet looked smaller than usual. Oh my gosh. Was I...was I 9!? I looked up and Hiro looked like he was about 11. Tadashi looked 15. Mom and Dad were sitting beside me. "MOM DAD!"I yelled happily. "Hey kitten."Dad said,kissing my forehead. "Wanna go have fun?"Mom asked. I nodded happily and held their hands side by side. We walked to the board walk and had some fun. Cotton candy,Pretzels,rollercoasters,and alot of prizes. Tadashi had won me a teddy bear and Hiro got me a heart bracelet. My dad and mom suprised me. The Hamada family sat down on a bench outside of the cotton candy tent. We looked up into the sunset and smiled. I held out my phone and gathered everyone together. Tadashi was centered in the middle,Mom and dad were in the middle next to Tadashi,Hiro sat on the ground infront of them,sitting criss cross. Then,I sat down next to Hiro. Then,something really funny happened. Hiro slowly collapsed on me. I screamed and laughed. He was squishing on top of me,and He leaned on my back. Then,He ruffled my hair and put his chin on my head. He wrapped his arms around my neck gently,and we smiled at each other. I set the timer on my phone. "Everyone say Hamada!"I said. "Hamada!"We all yelled. Then,It took the picture. We all laughed and looked at the picture. "Aww look at my little angels!"Mom said. She hugged us and we all giggled and chuckled. Then,Dad soon joined in and smiled. We were about to leave,but an empty water bottle flew by and Hiro slipped,falling to the other side of the san fransokyo bridge. He yelled,grabbing onto the side of the rail. His feet dangled in the sir. "HIRO!"I screamed,running over to the rail. Both of his hands were starting to turn red. I almost fell of the other side of it,but Dad quickly caught my shoulder. He put me away from the rail. "HIRO!DONT WORRY,IM COMING FOR YOU!"Tadashi said,standing on the other side of the rail. "TADASHI HAMADA,GET BACK OVER HERE IMMEDIATELY YOUNG MAN!"Mom yelled,reaching for Tadashi. Tadashi didnt budge. He slowly moved towards Hiro. Hiro was scared as heck. He breathed at a rapid pace. "Almost...Got him!"Tadashi said,grabbing ahold of Hiro. He held him around his waist. Mom sighed in relief. But then,wind came. I reached my hand out for Tadashi,but I leaned to far and carelessly,so I fell over the rail. My parents panicked. "WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM RYUNICHO!"Mom yelled,shakily. Dad nodded and ran towards us. I was screaming and dangiling from the tall bridge. "HELP!"All 3 Hamada kids yelled. So,mom and dad carefully walked over the rail. Dad held Tadashi and Hiro,while mom held me. They started losing their grips. Dad threw Tadashi up onto the bridges surface again. Tadashi quickly reached down and grabbed Hiro. Then,The wind came again. "AHHHHH!"I screamed. "Dont worry,it will be alright."She said,looking at her husband in sadness. He nodded. She sighed snd nodded. "Kids,listen to love you very will never forget you."Mom and dad said. "W-What are you talking about!?"Tadashi asked. "Mom!?Dad!"Hiro yelled. "Daddy,Mommy!Please dont go!" I cried. Mom and dad hugged me. "We love safe remember,We will always be with you."Daddy said. I nodded sadly,looking down. Then,the piece of the bridge that they were holding,broke off. "NOOOOO!"Tadashi and Hiro yelled. I screamed,about to fall to my death. Then,mom and dad held hands,and threw me up to my brothers,I screamed and flew towards Hiro and Tadashi. "MELODY!"Tadashi yelled. I closed my eyes tight,and suddenly,gentle soft arms caught me. I looked up and saw Tadashi holding me. I quickly looked over the edge. "MAMA!PAPA!NOOOOO!"I screamed. Hiro started to cry and breakdown. He hugged me tightly. I cried and sobbed into his shoulder. Tadashi tried to stay strong,and held Hiro and I as we cried. I closed my eyes,and suddenly,I regained consciousness.../span/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I shot up out of my bed and screamed in panic and sadness. Tears stroked my face rougly. Tadashi,Hiro,and Baymax ran into my room. I stood up and hugged Hiro. "I-it was a n-nightmare ab-bout mom and dad."I sobbed. Hiro was suddenly silent and he looked at Tadashi. Tadashi didnt know what to do either. They both sat on the couch with me in their arms. "shhh,Its okay Melody,its -chan is here."Hiro said. "I am so sorry Hiro.I shouldnt have dont that cupcake alright?"I asked. He winced and nodded. "Kinda fine mel,dont worry about me."He said. "Kinda deserved it anyway."He says. "Both of you did."Tadashi smirked. We all laughed.div 


End file.
